


NathMarc drabbles

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute Ending, Drabble Collection, Dresses, Fluff, Getting Lost, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marc wears dresses fight me on that, Multiple storys, Panic, Prompt Fic, none are connetcted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Just some cute drabbles of my babys
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	NathMarc drabbles

Marc didn't know what happened. He was at the Louvre with Nathaniel, but they had gotten separated. Maybe it was because of the oddly large crowd, but one second Nath was there and the next he was gone. With rigid breathing, Marc whipped his head around in all directions until he saw the bright hair of his boyfriend. He stumbled in that direction and collapsed into his arms. With a small oof, Nath cradled Marc into his arms, since he was almost as equally worried. He coaxed Marc's breathing slowly down to a slower pace.

"Don't leave me like that again, please." Marc pleaded, tightening his grasp on Nathaniel. All the redhead did was embrace his boyfriend and nod. 

* * *

"Marc, no."

"Come on!"

"No, you don't need another sketchbook."

"But, I filled my others and my laptops broken, so I don't have anything else to finish the comic dialogue with." 

"Hmph, ok fine. Which one?"

"This!"

"Marc, why did you pick the one with the tomato on the front?"

"Heh, it reminds me of you."

"Bdbsjbend I'M NOT A TOMATO!"

"The fanbase seems to disagree."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

Marc looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Nath looked up from checking the time on his phone and cocked his head at the now 20 year old. 

"What's wrong? Does it not fit right? Because it looks great on you." Marc spun around, causing the dress to twirl. 

"Someone really needs to design a better type of dress. Like, preferably, one with pockets." Shrugging and sighing in defeat, he grabbed his wallet to put all his things in. He walked up to his husband and gave his hand, a sign that they needed to leave. 

"We should head off to the convention now, we don't want to upset our fans after all!" With a smile and a peck Nathaniel and Marc were off. Marc mostly excited to go to a Q&A and Nathaniel taking a mental note to talk to Mari about Marc's upcoming birthday.

* * *

This was it. This was how Nathaniel was going to die. It had started innocently enough, they were waiting for the art teacher to come back into the class, and to pass time Marinette made a few jokes. It was all fun and games until it turned into a laughing contest. The rules were, if you get everyone to laugh then you won, if nobody laughed then you lost. It was Naths turn and he made a stupid joke about Hawkmoth. Nobody had laughed and he was starting to get discouraged, until he heard a small snicker. Soon, the snicker turned into giggles, and the giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit, complete with tears, hiccups, and snorts. 

Nathaniel felt his face heat up with a noticeably red blush as Marc tried to calm himself down.

"I-I'm sorry- _ giggle _ \- that joke was so stupid- _ hic _ \- and my laugh is horrendous-"

"I think it's cute." As both boys stared at each other, awestruck about the whole exchange, as Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Marinette were all face palming on how oblivious these boys were.


End file.
